


[Fan Comic] Swagger Like Us

by lady_krysis (saekhwa)



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Comic, Cosplay, Dolls, Fan Comics, Fanart, Gen, Photography, Team Cosplay in Resin, The Losers Big Bang 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2176650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekhwa/pseuds/lady_krysis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That's right, bitches. We're cosplaying the Losers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fan Comic] Swagger Like Us

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cosplay in Resin - The Losers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2089011) by [nagasvoice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagasvoice/pseuds/nagasvoice). 



> [](http://nagasvoice.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://nagasvoice.dreamwidth.org/)**nagasvoice** is the talent behind the amazing resin doll work and also took the photos that I used for the comics. She gave me excellent back story for the convention, so I added those to give some context to what's going on. The dialogue comes from the movie.
> 
> Thanks to everyone in Team Cosplay in Resin for the support and cheering, and [](http://kate.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://kate.dreamwidth.org/)**kate** for having such sharp eyes and catching my typos before go-live.

It's a fandom media convention, and folks are running late. Nobody's very organized, but they're here to have fun, share geeky jokes, and cosplay their favorite characters.

**Our cast (from left to right):**  


  * Pooch cosplayed by Joe Nimbusmenke (though he claims he's not cosplaying, just paying homage to Pooch's mad skills in the movie)  

  * Aisha cosplayed by Keisha, who was a boat captain and small-time smuggler in the Florida Keys  

  * Clay cosplayed by Drin, who is Dance's husband and a patron of the arts  

  * Roque cosplayed by Seung, who is Dance's older brother and was a mixed martial arts fighter, boxer, and former bodyguard  

  * Cougar cosplayed by Dance, a Korean immigrant, classical violinist, married to Drin and partners with Emma  

  * Jensen cosplayed by Lucas



Max is cosplayed by Ivan Kaschelvish, a retired Marine captain.

 **Max:** 'Clay and his unit'? That sounds like a porno, Wade.

While everyone else is trying to get into costume, Lucas and Seung decide to go outside and re-enact the chopper jack scene in _The Losers_.

 **Jensen:** Robert De Niro who?  
**Roque:** Jensen. Shut up.  
**Jensen:** You shut up, Roque. You're dead. Spinal injury ... Spinal injury can talk. Dead can't say _shit_.

Lucas decides, on the way back inside, to toss out some more dialogue.

 **Jensen:** What's the password?  
**Roque:** Let us in or I'll kill you.  
**Jensen:** Correct!

**The lead up:**  
 **Roque:** Yeah, I sure hope he doesn't see us in this bright yellow banana Pinto.  
 **Clay:** Are you trying to say that you're embarrassed to be seen in an American classic?  
 **Roque:** This is an American classic?

 **Some time later ...**  
**Roque:** This is not a sweet car, dog.  
**Clay:** This is a classic.  
**Roque:** Yeah, this is a classic piece of shit.

Natasha Romanov is cosplayed by Emma Watson, a librarian. She asks an innocent question, and Keisha decides to have fun with it.

 **Natasha:** Have any hobbies?  
**Aisha:** When I was little, I collected human ears.  
**Roque, Cougar & Jensen:** Good times.

**Cougar:** They started it.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Icons for Team Cosplay in Resin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2212656) by [kisahawklin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin)




End file.
